


Keep Me Waiting

by MeteoraWrites



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Troy, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Swearing, lots of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Nick wasn’t at all surprised by the sight that greeted him when he pushed open the door to his little home on the back edge of the ranch. He had been getting those looks from Troy all day. The look of “If you don’t fuck me the minute we’re off duty, I will start without you!”.Nick, being the asshole that he is, had gone to the mess area first to grab some snacks and bottles of water to go before taking a few minutes to catch up with Alicia and a few other people.The door swung open to reveal Troy, sprawled naked on Nicks bed with the blankets thrown to the floor.





	Keep Me Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Love your writing! Can you write some smut where one of trick are like really desperate (preferably troy) they can be in heat or something if you wanna do A/O/B since i think you enjoy it? idk doesnt matter. I just need begging and dirty talk trick in my life. :3  
> ~~~  
> I’ll totally give this a shot, though I’m not gonna go A/B/O this time. Sorry it’s taken a while to get to.

Nick wasn’t at all surprised by the sight that greeted him when he pushed open the door to his little home on the back edge of the ranch. He had been getting those looks from Troy all day. The look of “If you don’t fuck me the minute we’re off duty, I will start without you!”.  

Nick, being the asshole that he is, had gone to the mess area first to grab some snacks and bottles of water to go before taking a few minutes to catch up with Alicia and a few other people.

The door swung open to reveal Troy, sprawled naked on Nicks bed with the blankets thrown to the floor. His legs were spread wide and bent at the knees, one hand teasing the head of his cock while the other worked a plug in and out of his already stretched hole.

“Bout fucking time!” Troy half barked half groaned as he continued to tease his rim with the lube-slicked toy. “I’ve been here over half an hour.” The last part came out with a needy whine that made Nick’s already hardening cock twitch with interest.

“That long, huh?” Nick asked with a grin as he stepped inside and kicked the door closed behind him. He took his time setting the bag of supplies he’d brought on his little bedside table, then removing his clothes. “All that time and you didn’t make yourself cum yet?”

Troy shook his head, sweat making his bangs stick to his forehead. “I did… Took a breather then kept going.” He said, voice rough. “Wasn’t as good as getting off on your cock.” He added, grinning at Nick as he stripped off the last of his clothes and came to kneel on the foot of the bed.

With a chuckle Nick crawled over Troy and tangle a hand in his light brown hair as he pulled him into a deep kiss. The younger man moaning into the kiss as Troy let the hand he’d been teasing his own cock with wrap around Nick’s and start to stroke.

A moment later Nick broke the kiss and slid his lips along Troy’s jaw, towards the soft spot just below his ear. He nipped at the flesh, reveling in the gasp it pulled from Troy before he latched his lips onto the spot and sucked a mark there.

“Damn it, Nick! Quit teasin’ me!” Troy protests, voice going high with another gasp as Nick bit at Troy’s neck just below the fresh mark.

“I’ll stop teasing you when I’m good and ready.” Nick countered before biting at the straining tendons at the crook of Troy’s neck. He pulled his hips back then, his cock slipping out of Troy’s grip. He wanted to take his time and if Troy kept touching him like that he wouldn’t get very far.

A whine escaped Troy’s lips as both of his hands grabbed onto Nick’s sides, pulling him down so their bodies were pressed together tightly. “Please, Nicky? I need you to fuck me…” He mumbled into Nicks ear as he moved his hips in small rolls that made their cocks slide together.

The feel of Troy moving against him made Nick groan into the other man’s neck at the little jolts of pleasure shooting through his body. “You have, like, no patience.” He grumbled as he slid down Troy’s body enough to start kissing a line down his torso.

“Fuck being patient!” Troy said with a moan. Nick’s lips had found their way to one of his nipples and Troy’s hands tangled in his hair in response. “I’ve been patient… All fucking day… Need you to fuck me into the mattress so hard that I can’t walk straight tomorrow…”

Nick groaned at the mental image Troy’s words provided. He bit lightly at the nipple he’d been teasing with his tongue before moving to the other and giving it the same treatment. He received a hard pull to the hair for his mouths torments and it just made him groan and try harder to make Troy squirm beneath him.

The slower Nick moved the more gasps and whines escaped Troy’s lips. His hips still working in little rolls that Nick quickly realized were Troy fucking himself onto the plug that was now braced against the mattress beneath him.

As Nick licked his way down Troy’s abs he reached down and took hold of the base of the plug. After giving a good thrust with it that made Troy’s hips buck and his head throw back in a moan, he pulled it free and toss it onto the floor with the discarded blanket.

Troy whined at the sudden emptiness, head raising to look down at Nick, who was now grabbing the bottle of lube that had been resting beside Troy’s hip this entire time. “Finally!” He breathed, head falling back onto the mattress as he waited.

Nick grinned as he lubed up his fingers. “Someone’s getting ahead of himself.” Nick said, tone teasing.

Right as Troy opened his mouth to ask what Nick meant, the words died on his tongue, replaced with a low groan at the feel of Nick’s fingers rubbing his hole a moment before sinking in to work his rim open a bit wider.

“Sorry, were you going to say something?” Nick asked with a wicked smile before biting at Troy’s thigh playfully.

“Fuck you!” Troy said, voice strained and breathless as he rocked his hips to meet Nick’s fingers.

“Not my turn to bottom.” Nick quipped before biting Troy’s other thigh then licking a stripe up the underside of his cock.

“If you don’t knock it off and fuck me right now I’m going to cum out of spite and then you’re not getting any.” Troy half whined half groaned as he arched his back and bucked his hips against the duel sensations of Nick’s fingers and mouth.

With a hum Nick took the head of Troy’s cock in his mouth and licked the precum from the tip before pulling off with an audible pop. “So bossy.” He said with a sigh before pulling his fingers free and reaching for the lube again.  

“Damn straight!” Troy said with a cocky grin.

Nick just rolled his eyes and bit his lip as he slicked himself up. “Nothing about you is straight.” He snarked before getting himself lined up with Troy’s hole.

“No, but I’m good at faking it.” Troy said sweetly before his head fell back in another moan.  

Nick pushed into him quickly, knowing Troy was more than ready for it, and hooked his arms under the other man’s knees to lift him up off the bed just enough for a better angle. He started with long, hard thrusts, letting Troy feel every inch of him as he moved in and out.

“Fuck! Nick… Nick… Faster… Please… Been waiting… Need it faster…” Troy said between pants and moans. His hands were clutching desperately at the sheets and his hips were moving to meet every thrust. His whole body flexing to pull him closer to Nick as the younger man gave him what he wanted.  

The sight of it was enough to make Nick speed up, begging aside. “Keep talkin’ like that…”

A groan escaped Troy’s lips, one hand letting go of the sheets to wrap around his neglected cock and stroke it in time with Nick’s thrusts. “N-nick… Faster… C'mon…Fuck! Just like that! Need you… Fuck!”

Nick held tight to Troy’s legs, hips slamming into his ass as he set a rougher pace. The both of them feeling their ends approaching soon. “Come on, Troy. Cum for me…” Nick managed to get out before biting his lip hard in an attempt to distract himself long enough not to finish first.

A few more well angled thrusts and Nick felt Troy’s hole spasm and clench around him as Troy cried out and came all over himself.

Between the sight and feel of Troy cuming on his cock, Nick had no chance of lasting any longer. He came with a groan, thrusts going erratic as he fought to keep moving through the tight clench of Troy’s hole.

Nick collapsed on top of Troy when they were both spent. Both sweaty and gasping for breath.

After a few long moments of the both of them just laying there breathing, Troy spoke. “Please tell me that bag has snacks in it…”

Nick chuckled at that and forced himself up off of Troy. “Yeah, and water.”

“Okay, I forgive you for keeping me waiting…” Troy decided after a moment with a dopey grin.

Nick rolled his eyes and climbed off the bed to retrieve the goods on shaky legs. No way Troy was gonna be able to move any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
